


No Heat

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat broke in the Impala; and the brothers are forced to share body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heat

“Damn it Dean,” Sam said through chattering teeth, “Why didn’t you get the heat fix?”

                “Because we were in the south for the past three months Sammy, you don’t need the heat in the south!” retorted Dean.

                “Yeah, well, we’re in Wisconsin now. We need the heat.”

                “Don’t you think I know that brainac?” snorted Dean, his shoulders shaking from the chill, “Goddamn it baby, why do you torture me so?”

                “Dean. It’s a car. Not a person.”

                Dean cooed at his car, his hand rubbing the chill leather of the steering wheel, “Oh, he didn’t mean that baby, no he didn’t”

                Rolling his eyes, Sam curled up on himself, trying to conserve as much heat as possible.  The young Winchester jumped when he felt an arm curl around his shoulders. “Come on bitch.”

                Sam chuckled, “Jerk,” but allowed his older brother to bring him closer.

                “This should hopefully keep up warmer,” murmured Dean, “Body heat and all.”

                “Yeah.” Sam agreed, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Although, we wouldn’t have to do this if you didn’t get the heat fixed.”

                “Shut up Sam or I’ll kick you to the backseat.”

                “I’m just-“

                “Backseat Sammy. Lookin’ pretty inviting for your over-grown ass.”

 





End file.
